


A Reading Lesson

by Ford_Ye_Fiji



Series: The Adventures of the BFG and the Boy with the Scarlet Jacket [1]
Category: The BFG (2016)
Genre: Angsty ish, Gen, I really liked this movie, No one is going to read this, Okay the OC is the boy with red jacket, and yet I don't care, hes not dead in this one, mentions of cannibalism, whos dead, yet - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-15
Updated: 2017-06-15
Packaged: 2018-11-14 12:34:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11208180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ford_Ye_Fiji/pseuds/Ford_Ye_Fiji
Summary: In which nothing really happens except an explanation.I know that's not very intriguing, but at least I'm being honest.





	A Reading Lesson

**Author's Note:**

> OKAY FOLKS. I really loved the new BFG, apparently unlike the rest of the world. So I'm just going to write for this small sad fandom consisting of me and this one story. 
> 
> But it was a gOOD MOVIE. IT DESERVES SOME FIC. 
> 
> Anyway, this is more me trying to get a handle on how the BFG talks. Which is difficult to get down. Also, swizzfiggler was used as something like liar? So it means lying. And past tense doesn't seem exist in his speech so it gonna be a wild ride, people.

"They was all whiffling around like little chiddlers and making a gigantous rumple dumpus."

The small boy in the bright scarlet jacket kicked his legs, "Really? And all because they's- I mean, all because they don't like water that much?"

"No, they's hate it. The boys think its as filthsome as a snozzcumber."

The little boy smiled and stood up, following the giant as far as could as he lumbered to the other side of the room with the bowl of slick green slime, the remnants of his meal.

"Big Friendly Giant?"

"Hmm?"

"How did the other Giants start eating people? I mean, did they just wake up one day and decide to start being cannybul- um, cannibals?"

He paused in washing the wooden bowl, large ears flattening against the back of his head, "Well... We's Giants used to be gentle I supposes. But I is fond of galoping out and about, looking at human beans. I is... I is a swizzfiggler about it. I's kept it a whopsie big secret from the boys cause I is afraid the boys would eat you beans up in a dollap the way they did with the poor butteryflys." He gestured with the wooden spoon, seeming to forget he was supposed to be cleaning them.

The Big Friendly Giant scratched the back of head sadly before continuing, "Fleshlumpeater found a wee chiddler wandering 'round just outside of Giant Country. He didn't know you's smart and could chittery chat like you's and I's. He swalloped the chiddler up like a bottle of frobscottle. After that they's more into human beans than snozzcumber and didn't care that I's said human beans is 'telligent. They's liked beans too much. As much as you's like..." He waved a massive hand vaguely searching for the right word.

"Like pumpkin pie?"

"Yeah. They's like yer kind better than frumpkin fry."

The little boy stiffled a laugh at his pronunciation of the word.

The giant didn't hear it, instead picking up the boy, who scampered quickly and willingly onto the large palm, and placed him on the table next to the rocking chair.

"Now see 'ere. If I hadn't been a swizzfiggler, than the boy's wouldn't be murderful bean-eaters."

The boy put a hand on the Big Friendly Giant's arm, "It wasn't your fault. Maybe if you hadn't lied about seeing human beings, then they would've starting being cannibals earlier."

"Yer really thinkin' so?"

"Yeah. Besides you couldn't have stopped them. They're smart, in the loosest sense of the word, and they can make their own decisions. If they don't care and felt no remorse or guilt that we're sentient, even after eating us, then they couldn't've been that nice to begin with."

He gave the little boy a crooked smile, "That be a squiggling nice thing for you's to say."

"I meant it."

"You is a kind chiddler." The Big Friendly Giant gently picked the boy up with one hand before placing him gently on his shoulder. The boy sat down, playing with the lapels of his Crimson jacket, "Alright. It's reading lessons again. We're going to read this book today."

He pulled out a small bound book with the letter's 'Oliver Twist' printed across the front. He handed it to the Big Friendly Giant. The book looked awfully small in his big calloused hands, "Here, we were in chapter three, right?"

"Yes, I is believing so."

The Big Friendly Giant picked up the magnifying glass, squinted at the tiny scrawled words, and began to read.

The little boy smiled and listened contentedly to the soothing drawl of the giant's funny yet somehow lovely words. All was right with the world.


End file.
